priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Pass the Buck
Pass the Buck is a game in which the name comes from the fact that the contestant has to "pass the buck" to make the price of one of two products one dollar higher. Gameplay *The contestant is shown two pairs of grocery items, one pair at time. One item in each pair displays the correct price, while the other is discounted $1. The contestant must "pass the buck" to the item which is discounted by sliding a dollar bill marker so that both items display the correct prices. *For each correct decision, the contestant earns a choice from six numbers on a game board, which is added to one free choice they are given to start the game (so they can earn up to two more choices). Concealed behind the six numbers are a picture of a car, cash awards of $1,000, $3,000, $5,000 and two spaces marked "Lose Everything." The contestant chooses numbers one at a time and accumulates whatever prizes they reveal. If they reveal "Lose Everything," they lose their accumulated prizes, but may start again if they still have choices remaining (similar to a Whammy from Press Your Luck). The contestant may also quit after each number selection instead of risking their winnings. *If the contestant wins the car, and still has choices remaining, they do have the option to keep going to try to get more cash, but few contestants are willing to take that chance. On occasion, the contestant's celebration over winning a car has had to be temporarily interrupted to ask them if they want to quit. *The highest cash amount a contestant can win is $9,000 (by revealing all three cash awards) or $8,000 (the higher two cash awards) and the car. *Pass The Buck is a Million Dollar Game in Million Dollar Spectacular. To win the bonus, the contestant can win $8,000 and a car. History *On the first 11 playings when the game premiered, it was played with an eight-number game board. There was no free pick and all three choices needed to be earned with three pairs of grocery items. Besides the current six, the two additional spaces concealed a $2,000 cash award and a third "Lose Everything." *The current format was first used on January 10, 2002, with the extra spaces replaced by dollar bill graphics. *Under the game's original format, the most a contestant could win without finding the car was $10,000; now it's $9,000. Three contestants did manage to win the maximum $9,000 in cash on May 3, 2002, January 6, 2006, and December 4, 2006. *Beginning on March 17, 2014 (just like with Gas Money), the car is parked in the reverse direction. *The game was officially won for the very first time on November 2, 2001, the game's sixth playing. *Pass the Buck has officially received 59 wins, the most recent happening on March 29, 2017. *Pass the Buck has never been the first game to be played in the game slotting list. *Pass the Buck has officially received several wipeouts, the most recent happening on January 24, 2017. Gallery Set Pics Buck2.jpg|The original Pass the Buck game board from early playings using 8 numbers. Note that 1 and 2 are placed on the left and right sides of the board, while 3-8 are underneath. This setup lasted for only 11 playings. buck12.jpg|The current Pass the Buck game board using 6 numbers instead of 8. Note that the spaces where #'s 1 and 2 originally were are replaced with dollar bill graphics, as stated above. Buck3.jpg|Which of these items is $1 less? Buck5.jpg|A full view of both grocery items. Note that it's going to turn around. No decorations added but... Passthrbuck1.jpg|...during Drew Carey's tenure the green dollar sign & asterisks get added. Card Images Passthrbuck1000.jpg|$1,000 cash award Passthrbuck3000.jpg|$3,000 cash award Passthrbuck5000.jpg|$5,000 cash award Passthrbuckloseeverything.jpg|Lose Everything. Do not pick this! (Unless, of course, you have multiple picks and you get this on the first try. Earn all 3, and pick both of these, and you cannot lose on the final pick.) Passthrbuckcar.jpg|The car. Find this and you would have to end the game. Occasionally, if the kind of automobile was not a car, a picture of what is being played for takes its place. There was once a picture of a truck on the board... vlcsnap-2015-03-03-16h35m29s8.png|...like this one. Custom pictures passthebuck1.png~original.png passthebuck3.png~original.png Trivia *As with Money Game and Gas Money, when a vehicle other than a car is offered (such as a truck or Jeep), the image of the vehicle hidden on the board is changed appropriately. *The contestant only needs to win the car (not necessarily all Cash amount) for the game to be officially counted as won. *This game is not to be confused with the short-lived CBS game show called Pass the Buck hosted by Bill Cullen. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 25. YouTube Videos Pass the Buck premiere (October 4, 2001) First Ever Pass the Buck Car Winner! (November 2, 2001) A Heartbreaking Loss on Pass The Buck (October 22, 2008) Pass the Mighty Buck (April 7, 2015, aired out of order on March 3) Dismal Playing from 2016 (February 19, 2016, aired out of order on February 16) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:Car Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:2000s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:You're Allowed to Quit Category:The Player is in Command Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Long Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"P" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:Million Dollar Game